Pilot studies, including experiential learning opportunities, in-kind service, and limited funding are available to rehabilitation researchers through the Center for Translation of Rehabilitation Engineering Advancement and Technology (TREAT). These may take the form of sabbaticals at TREAT, internships, direct assistance from TREAT experts, and may include financial support for external use. TREAT has targeted methods for identifying, reviewing, prioritizing, an developing assistance plans for collaborating with pilot study participants to maximize the value of their experience. Pilot studies are developed to provide education, mentorship, funding and service to the rehabilitation research community on the process and methods used to commercialize rehabilitation and assistive technologies, and to accelerate the translation of rehabilitation research technology to clinical use